hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawaii
Crystal Kirkland '''is a fan-made hetalia character portraying the American state, Hawaii. Written by @leilanikealonahetalia Edited by - a girl from Hawaii Edited second time by - another girl from Hawaii Appearance Leilani, or "Lani", as she likes to be called, has long, dark brown hair that reaches her waist. She has bangs that are quite similar to America's, only a little bit longer. Her eyes are hazel-ish brown in color. Her usual outfit consists of any colored shirt and shorts. She usualy rolls up her sleeves until her shoulders. Personality Unlike her brothers and sisters (mostly America),Hawaii can be distant and emotionless when left to the side. She's not as loud as the others and sometimes lacks the motivation to be unless with friends. She's friendly and respectful on the inside and it's not very hard to gain her trust. She enjoys traditional sports, taking naps and spending time with her family and friends. History At a very young age, Hawaii was introduce to the trading system. At the time, the three "ruler" countries were England, France and America. The French lived in the islands for quite sometime and launched several expeditions and voyages. She looked up to him like the older brother she never had. Soon the British was living in the islands just like the French, and Hawaii's chiefs trusted the British and had a very good relationship with them. Iron, guns, cotton fabric and other materials were introduced.The Hawaiian flag was remodeled and now has the Union Jack on the top right corner. The eight stripes stand for the eight islands. Soon the American's began settling in Hawaii and things changed drastically in the 1800's. There was the annexation, the banning of the Hawaiian laguage and the overthrow of Hawaii's last queen. It was a poor and devistating time. The Hawaiian soveirgnty was then robbed and they were relentlessly, not by will, transformed into an American state. Thank to an envoy named Timothy Ha'alilio, England and France still see Hawaii as a soveirgn land. Relationships '''France France is like a big brother to Hawaii. They don't get to talk often because of the distance, but when they do, it's like they never left. England Hawaii and England don't really speak to each other about the time she was in his care, or even that often, but they do appreciate each other's company. America Due to past difficulties that not a lot of the other states know about, Hawaii sometimes argues with America. She used to have trust problems, but America was eventually forgiven and she loves in him the sense that he will protect her. She has taught him how to hula dance and has taken him to plenty of luaus. California Cali is Hawaii's closest sister. She loves her dearly and doesn't know what she would do without her. She helps her out a lot, and they love doing dangerous stunts together, like jumping off of cliffs. Japan Hawaii and Japan were best friends, and had major feelings for each other. After the bombing of Pearl Harbor, she was slightly skeptical about their friendship, but he was forgiven. Japan's intention wasn't to bomb O'ahu in particular, just the American soldiers that took shelter there, but not everything went as planned. Russia Russia and Hawaii are old-time friends, and they have a strange friendship. It's like... they don't know much about each other, but they enjoy each other's company. There might some feelings sparking between them two, but it's unidentified because neither has spoken up yet.Category:Characters Category:State Category:Female Characters